Un nuevo principio interrupido por el pasado
by mitzko.chan
Summary: esta es una historia que si esta bna no como la anterior xD DONDE empieza adesarrollarse una historia de amor interrupida por alguien del pasado que viene a reclamar lo suyo waa romantika!
1. Chapter 1

…**Un nuevo comienzo interrumpido por el pasado**

.en una mañana soleada sasuke-kun ese chico tan guapo que despertaba pasión ante las mujeres y envidia entre los hombres salio al bosque a entrenar cuando se encontró con una hermosa pelirosa de nombre sakura ella se dirigió a el y le dijo

.-hola sasuke-kun .haciendo señas con las manos y con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo en su rostro

El hermoso moreno ojos azabache solo la miro y continúo su camino hacia el bosque

La linda pelirosa agacho la cabeza cuando el lindo de sai se le acerco y le dijo

-hola fea. Por supuesto el esperaba hacerla enojar pero se sorprendió al no encontrar tan esperada respuesta

-hola. Susurro la pelirosa con una mirada triste..

-Te pasa algo?. Pregunto sai mientras se sentaba a su lado

-No..O sii, dime, en realidad crees que soy fea? Pregunto decepcionada la pelirosa

-jamás creí que te doliera tanto que te digiera fea. Dijo con sorna sai

-no, no es eso es solo que... Ahí contéstame y ya .balbuceo la pelirosa entre llanto

-sai sorprendido por tal respuesta dijo: no, no en realidad no eres fea solo te lo digo para hacerte enojar porque lo preguntas?.Dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba pues se sentía conmovido con tal sentimiento de tristeza de parte de la linda pelirosa.

-es que sasuke-kun nunca me mira y hago todo lo posible para gustarle y siempre es lo mismo nunca nota mis esfuerzos mis metas nada soy invisible para el y por supuesto esto me duele. Contesto la triste pelirosa mientras abrazaba a sai.

-sasuke es un idiota tu no le ruegues mas, tu necesitas alguien que te valore. Que te ame por quien eres alguien como… como… dijo sai muy sonrojado y nervioso

-como quien? Contesto sakura con mucha curiosidad

-como... Yo... Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y sentía un temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo

-como tu? .respondió la hermosa pelirosa muy sorprendida por tal respuesta

-sí. Dijo el chico cubierto en sudor y templando

-a ti no t gusta ino? Respondió la sorprendida chica

-no, solo quería darte celos en mis libros dice que eso funcionaba. Contesto

-jajaja... no había notado lo lindo que eres. Contesto la pelirosa muy sorprendida y emocionada ala vez

-lindo? Eso crees? Tu crees que podrías darme una oportunidad? Contesto sonrojado

-bueno, en algo tienes razón yo no puedo estar siguiendo a sasuke, esta bien probemos tu y yo te parece?. Contesto la dudosa pero al mismo tiempo emocionada pelirosa

-si! Ya vas a ver no te vas a arrepentir feita digo linda flor de cerezo O///O Dijo el pelinegro algo sonrojado (algo? Estaba total y completamente rojo)

-linda flore de cerezo si así esta mejor. Sonrió la tímida pelirosa

-Bueno creo que ahora debo marcharme para que descanses mañana será un gran día .acercándose a ella para darle un beso el primer beso tan esperado al ver su mirada de preocupación decidió ir despacio y se lo dio en la mejilla después le susurro al oído

-iremos despacio no quiero presionarte mi linda feita. Mientras sonreía

Sakura le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y así se fueron cada uno a su casa con la seguridad de que mañana seria un nuevo día. Pero no contaban con que alguien los espiaba desde un árbol escuchando y viendo todo lo que pasaba…

Bueno los dejo con la duda quien creen que será? Jeejee opinen d este primer capitulo mas tarde meto el otro!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola jajaja listo que aquí resolvemos la duda.

Y la persona que espiaba era nada mas y nada menos que karin-zorra claro que no perdió tiempo para ir adonde el hermoso moreno de ojos azabache sasuke-kun a contarle esta noticia.

..Mas tarde en el parque se encontraba karin-zorra esperando al hermoso chico sasuke-kun pues lo había citado para darle lo que para ella era su mas grande alivio la noticia del romance de la linda pelirosa sakura y el lindo pelinegro sai por fin sasuke se acerco a ella y le dijo

-que quieres para que me citaste aquí. Dijo el molesto moreno

-darte una noticia que te va a alegrar la vida bueno tanto como a ti como a mi. Dijo la zorra de karin con una sonrisa de malvada.

-jump, a que te refieres habla claro. Dijo el apuesto uchiga

-se trata sobre la tonta de sakura y el idiota de sai no me lo vas a creer. Dijo la zorra aun mas complacida

-habla rápido. Dijo el moreno muy molesto

-ahí esta bien es novia de sai, quien la viera yo no puedo creerlo nunca los llegue a imaginar juntos pero bueno asi es mejor no crees?.

La zorra se sorprendió al ver que el lindo chico ya no estaba. Se preguntaba así misma si se había marchado porque se había molestado o porque le había dado igual

Ala mañana siguiente.. sakura-chan salia de su casa cuando se encontró con sai quien le dijo

-hola feita, ten toma esta flor de cerezo es igual de linda a ti. Sonrió el apuesto chico

-hola sai, gracias. Respondió la hermosa pelirosa totalmente sonrojada

-te dije que hoy seria un gran día. Sonrió emocionado

-ajaja O///O. sonrió sakura muy nerviosa pues no sabia que podría pasar pero de algo si estaba muy segura si a unos les sorprendería al antipático uchiha le daría igual como todo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sai le dijo:

-mi linda feita puedo tomar tu mano mientras caminamos? Pues yo no es que sepa mucho de esto pero leí un libro que decía que los enamorados se toman de las manos, si puedo?. Pregunto el enamorado chico

-claro, que puedes. Sonrió sakura muy conmovida

Por donde pasaban todos los miraban pues decían ella no estaba enamorada era de sasuke-kun? La pelirosa un poco confundida al ver la sonrisa de su enamorado se tranquilizaba. Sai al notar su inseguridad la miro sakura decidió sentarse con el en un parque y le dijo

-

-sai, yo tuve miedo y aun lo tengo de salir adelante o salir huyendo pues es que esto para mi es nuevo y eres muy lindo y me encantas con tu sonrisa pero no quiero que te decepciones de mi esto es...Difícil. Dijo la pelirosa cabizbaja

-tranquila mi linda feita yo se, te comprendo pero te juro te prometo que voy a hacer quien siempre soñaste y voy a borrar tus tristezas e inseguridades con este dulce beso.

Se acerco a ella para darle un tierno beso cuando cierto uchiha aparecio al frente interrumpiendo tan esperado momento diciendo

-así que es verdad .dijo con una mirada fría sobre la pareja

-a que te refieres. Pregunto el enamorado de sai poniéndose de pie

-son novios sakura?. Pregunto el uchiha.

-si porque. Respondió sai

-le pregunte a ella así que cállate, te vuelvo a preguntar sakura son novios o no. Dijo el enfadado chico

-si. Susurro después se armo de valor y dijo. Si es que acaso no ves que estábamos por darnos un beso o que piensas que por que nos íbamos a besar. Dijo la nerviosa chica mirándolo a los ojos

-O.O. Sai quedo total mente sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo lleno de orgullo y le dijo a sasuke. Deja tu interrogatorio que ati esto no te importa

-si tienes mucha razón. Contesto el moreno y rápidamente desapareció de sus vistas

-sai miro a sakura y le dijo mi linda feita no entiendo porque le dijiste eso por un momento creí que callarías o aun peor huirías. Dijo el sorprendido enamorado

-no, esta es nueva vida no crees? Estamos juntos en esto y que todo mundo se entere. Dijo la pelirosa mientras sonreía pero en su mente rondaba la idea de que pensaría sasuke-kun de tal respuesta

En la noche después de un día lleno de actividades con sai, sakura se encontraba por dormirse y se asomo a la ventana y se dijo así misma que lo mejor que había podido hacer era olvidar a ese uchiha. Mientras tanto cierto huchiha de ojos azabaches no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo escupid que había sido por nunca decirle lo que sentía. En esos momentos entro la zorra de karin quien se acerco y le dijo

-sasukito. Dijo la zorra entrando ala habitación del joven casi desnuda. debes estar muy triste por que no vienes con migo esa sakura es muy mala te destruyo el corazón ven acércate bésame yo estoy para ti refúgiate en mis brazos.

Como todo hombre el huchiha cayo en la tentacion estaba adolorido no se lo explicaba pero había llegado ala conclusión de que amaba a sakura su hermosa flor de cerezo que cada día lo sorprendía mas con su belleza pensaba como la había rechazado pero no se resignaba a perderla, igualmente se acostó con karin y entre gemidos y caricias falsas por parte del uchiha pronuncio un nombre ese nombre que dejo fría a karin sakura-chan la zorra de karin aunque sorprendida siguió besándolo y diciéndole sasuke-kun te amo en medio de la confusión del uchiha enamorado le dijo sakura-chan te amo y axial concluyo media horas mas tarde el uchiha fue a la casa de sakura y entro en su cuarto y al verla dormida tan hermosa ….

Jejej akii termino segundo capitulo que creen que pasara??

Que intriga..

Dejen coments!

Tranquilos yo no demoro en meter el otro capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Hola pues aquí resolviendo la duda ejeje

Y al verla tan dormida y hermosa no pudo contenerse y solo se dedico a verla dormir pasaron 20 minutos y la pelirosa despertó vaya sorpresa la que se llevo al ver al uchiha dormido a su lado al principio pensó que era un sueño uno mas d sus sueños donde el uchiha aparecía pero después al darse cuenta que no se levanto algo nerviosa el uchiha como buen ninja despertó al instante la pelirosa muy asustada le dijo

-sasuke-kun que haces aquí?

-yo?? Pues. Dijo el uchiha un poco sonrojado al verse descubierto

-si tu quien mas como te atreves a entrar a mi habitación. Dijo furiosa la chica por supuesto esperaba una buena respuesta

-Hm por que decidiste andar con sai.. sakura-chan .dijo el nervioso chico

-eso a ti no te importa como dijo mi novio así que no te metas. Contesto la enfadada pelirosa de un momento a otro el uchiha había desaparecido frente a sus ojos cuando sintió que una fuera la empujo hacia la pared y al darse cuenta que era el apuesto uchiha se sintió mas confundida y el le dijo

-tu que sabes si me importa o no. Dijo el lindo moreno apretándola mas fuerte

-O.O .Ella muy sorprendida guardo silencio

-que le viste a ese, que no ves que es un idiota no te merece. Dijo el moreno

-claro que me merece y por cierto mucho mas que tu. Dijo muy furiosa la pelirosa

-ahh si? Karin tiene razón. Dijo el uchiha aun mas enfadado

-a que te refieres, en que podría tener razón ella. Dijo la pelirosa ofendida

-eres una regalada, primero detrás de mi y después con el, menos mal que nunca te hice caso por que nunca me importaste y nunca me has importado. Dijo el uchiha

-O.O. la pelirosa con el corazón destrozado y lágrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos saco fuerzas y con una mano le pego una cachetada al atrevido uchiha en medio de llanto le dijo:

-no te importo? Entonces que diablos haces acá? Lárgate, que pensabas que te iba a esperar toda la vida mientras tu me despreciabas, lárgate que no te quiero ver vete con la zorra de karin a lo mejor entonces ella si te merece. Dijo la dolida pelirosa

-de donde crees que vengo acaso?. Dijo el uchiha aun más furioso

-te hubieses quedado aya. Y de un empujón aparto al uchiha del frente se sentó en la cama. Siempre yo detrás de ti y ahora que trato de ser feliz no puedo vienes a mí casa e invades mi cuarto me reclamas cosas que según tu no te importan, entonces a que has venido sasuke?? Dijo aun mas dolida la pelirosa

-yo solo vine ah.. ah .. .dijo tartamudeando el uchiha

-a qué? Habla, a hacerme sentir mal? A decirme y a restregarme como la pasas de bien con karin? Ya lo hiciste vete ahora. Dijo la pelirosa cabizbaja

-No a eso No, simplemente vine a reclamar lo que es mio. Dijo el uchiha mirándola a los ojos.

-o.o desde cuando soy tuya!! .dijo la pelirosa

-desde el momento en que te vi, desde el momento que me enamore de ti, desde cuando salvaste mi vida en repetidas ocasiones desde ese momento tu y tu corazón me pertenecen te ah quedado claro? Voy a luchar por lo que es mió y si tengo que matar a sai y a todo el que se te acerque lo voy a hacer por que eres mía. Dijo el uchiha muy enfadado

-O.O… No, ya no mas me niego a hacer tuya, no voy a lastimar a sai por ti, que solo me lastimabas y atrévete a hacerle daño por que entonces te la veras con migo sasuke uchiha. Dijo la pelirosa aun mas enfadada ya no había llanto solo rabia de ver como ahora si la llamaba suya después de hacerla sufrir

-cállate, dime lo amas? Es acaso un beso de el mas deseado que uno mió? Acaso te sonrojas cuando lo ves? dijo el uchiha

-eso no te importa. Contesto la pelirosa

-ha claro que si sakura-chan yo fui el primero y el ultimo que reinara tu corazón, y de eso puedes estar segura, solo una cosa te advierto eres mía solo mía y de nadie mas. De un momento a otro como era de esperarse desapareció, la pelirosa sorprendida lloro al mismo tiempo le asustaba lo que decía el hermoso uchiha.

Al día siguiente!! .. sai como cada día esperaba a sakura a la entrada de su casa, cuando salio no pudo evitar dale otra flor se dirigió a ella y le dijo

-hola mi linda feita

-hola sai. Contesto la pelirosa

-te pasa algo? Pregunto el angustiado chico

-No o si… contesto nerviosa

-que feita que atormenta tu mente hoy?. Dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos

-te cuento por que quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo anoche vino sasuke-kun y me dijo... (Le relato todo lo que había pasado)

Sai muy sorprendido le dijo

-y eso te alegra?

-no, me asusta que haga esto, yo se que no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti pero si de lo que quiero para mi, se que eres mi mejor opción. Insistió la chica

-pero no me amas tanto como a el. Dijo sai cabizbajo

-No, todavía pero ya veras como tu dices este es un comienzo y ya e estoy queriendo imagino que todas las parejas empiezan por algo. Dijo sakura sonriendo

-tienes razón. Dijo sai con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo de su rostro. Bueno que te parece si hoy vamos al parque mira traje mi libreta para dibujarte. Sonrió el tierno chico

-a mi? Sonrió la sonrojada chica

-si como veras, las flores de cerezo son admiradas por su belleza al igual que tu y me encantaría que quedara plasmada en un papel y no solo en mi recuerdo. Sonrió de nuevo tomándole la mano ala pelirosa juntos caminaron hasta el parque donde el empezó a dibujarla

-ya sai? Es que quiero verlo ya. Sonreía la pelirosa muy contenta

-ya casi feita, sonríe para mi. Exclamo el enamorado chico

-así? Sonriendo tiernamente

-si, dibujarte es un honor. Decía el chico mientras dibujaba al terminar el dibujo fueron a comprar un helado se sentaron en una banca y empezaron a disfrutar el helado en esos momento cuando sai iba a besarla a ser el primero en probar sus dulces labios de cerezo y ella iba a responder al beso, el uchiha muy infragante apareció y le dijo aléjate de ella y juntos sai y el uchiha se infiltraron en el bosque a luchar era ya de noche y sakura no los encontraba… cuando la zorra de karin aprovecho Para luchar con ella, con lo que linda flor de cerezo no contaba era que la zorra iba con su equipo y así lograron dejarla totalmente lastimada…cuando las dos salieron del bosque con varias heridas al ver ala chica lastimada tirada en el suelo los dos acudieron a ella…sai dijo:

-esto es tu culpa sasuke aléjate de ella

-no, jamás, no entiendo por que sakura si es tan fuerte haya sido vencida. Exclamo sorprendido

-fue atacada por varias personas. Respondió sai

-por que lo dices?

-son muchas heridas y de diferentes yuksus además de que las heridas están frescas, quien querría hacerle daño. Exclamo preocupado sai

-Juntos la llevaron al centro medico ella estaba en un estado grave totalmente deplorable los doctores no le daban mucho tiempo de vida… sasuke salio enfurecido el sabia que había sido karin y su equipo, pues el estilo de heridas en la pelirosa la delataban, el solo pensar que perdería a sakura como algún día perdió a sus padres lo tenia destrozado y por primera vez no puedo contener el llanto y lloro en las profundidades del bosque lloro como algún día lo hizo cuando era pequeño lloraba por su pelirosa, después de todo iba a morir el no podía permitir que karin se saliera con la suya después de pensar decidió que iría a buscar a karin para….

Juas! Fin de este capitulo los dejo con la dudita! Haber para que es que iba a buscarla!

Dejen sus comentarios

Esta historia va re bien


	4. Chapter 4

Continuo xD no aguante las ganas ejejej!

Y asi fue salió en busca de la zorra de Karin cuando una flecha callo en un árbol de el que decía:

-Sasukito te espero. Att: tu amor

Sasuke enfurecido salió al bosque y rastreo a Karin y tomándola del cuello le dijo:

-fuiste tu verdad?. Karin muy asustada respondió

-vaya no pensé que te importaría tanto y suéltame. Y retiro la mano de sasuke de su cuello. Que tanto te importa ella es parte de tu pasado yo soy tu presente y si vuelves a tocarme te juro que la mato. Y se escondió entre las Hojas.

Sasuke muy enfurecido se dirigió hacia al hospital donde esperaban naruto, sai , kakachi y los demás. Al llegar naruto se puso de pie y en medio de lágrimas se dirigió a el y le dijo:

-esto es tu culpa maldito, si sakura muere no tendré compasión de ti y te juro que te mato

Sasuke solo agacho la cabeza y siguió de largo y se sentó en un rincón, mientras pensaba que seria de el sin sakura su hermosa peli rosa

En ese momento salió el doctor, todos se pusieron de pie de una vez y se acercaron muy preocupados para saber que pasaba, naruto exclamo:

-Que pasa doctor? Verdad que sakura esta bien?

- Lo Siento Naruto. Exclamo el doctor muy preocupado. Pero sakura se encuentra en una situación muy critica y las posibilidades de que se sane son muy pocas

- Que!! El doctor esta bromeando cierto kakashi sensei. Exclamo naruto con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kakashi lo miro y le dijo

-tenemos que ser fuertes. Y agacho la cabeza

Sasuke muy triste y al mismo tiempo enfurecido salió y se sentó y recordó todos esos momentos con sakura mientras lloraba recordaba cada desprecio cada lagrima que ella derramo por el como esto si era su culpa de cierta forma, entonces se dio cuenta de que en el parque un árbol de flores de cerezo se marchitaba y moría lentamente… sus raíces secas sus hojas marchitas rompieron el corazón de sasuke… quien lloro sobre ese árbol desconsoladamente confesando a los cuatro vientos como amaba a sakura con tal locura con tanto amor que mas que amor era una obsesión

Al siguiente dia todos en el hospital esperaban noticias, sasuke acababa de llegar se le notaba apagado en ese momento salió el doctor.de nuevo naruto se puso de pie y le pregunto al doctor que como estaba la peli rosa. El doctor de nuevo agacho la mirada esto fue signo de 

que todo estaba mal después la levanto de nuevo con una gran sonrisa que anunciaba que todo estaba bien sakura había batallado esa noche contra la muerte y había salido victoriosa naruto con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo exclamo:

-deberás?, puedo verla? Ahí si doctor no sea malo quiero verla si? Si? Puedo? . el doctor sonrrio y dijo claro naruto que puedes pero aun no esta consiente asi que trata de no hacer mucho ruido cuando naruto iba a entrar sasuke exclamo:

-jmp… quiero verla primero . como respuesta de tal petición obtuvo la furia de sai y naruto quienes le dijeron.

-estas loco acaso?? Tu eres el culpable de esto eres el menos indicado para verla. Kakashi intervino y exclamo: pasa sasuke y le sonrió . naruto enfurecido le dijo a kakashi. Esta loco sensei el tiene la culpa no debe entrar. Kakashi interrumpió a naruto y le dijo: eso no es de tu incumbencia naruto siéntate y espera tu turno y los que acabo de decir también es para ti sai.

Sasuke entro y al verla tan hermosa, dormida, tranquila, sonriente, se sento a su lado y la observaba tan tranquila sabia que tal vez ella no quería volverlo a ver pero el quería besarla no podía permitir que sus labios rosas fueran tocados por sai el no la merecía, asi que se acerco para darle ese beso, cuándo sakura despertó en un leve murmullo exclamo:_ Sasuke-kun…_

sasuke contesto.. -.- si soy yo como te encuentras?

-realmente te importa?. Contesto la peli rosa

-sabes que si. Contesto el hermoso moreno

-No no lo se dímelo, porque te importa??. Dijo sakura

-hmp … eso no es de tu incumbencia. Dijo el uchiha

- entiendo. Dijo la peli rosa agachando la mirada

-que te paso? Quienes te hicieron esto además de Karin. Exclamo enojado el uchiha

-debo decir que… eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia. Exclamo la peli rosa

- O.O. Sasuke asombrado subiendo el tono de vos exclamo: claro que lo es!

-porque!!. Contesto la peli rosa

-porque.. porque.. Porque yo t …. Dijo sasuke

-porque tu me que. Dijo la peli rosa muy interesada

-yo t .. dijo sasuke muy nervioso. En ese momento dijo naruto:

-ya sasuke te pasate del tiempo de veras que te crees yo también la quiero ver a sakura.al ver a sakura despierta. SAKURA-CHAN estas bien!! :D.

-sakura pensó. Este naruto como siempre interrupiendo pero al ver tal alegría de naruto exclamo: Si naruto estoy bien gracias y le sonrrio tiernamente

En el momento entro sai y al verla sonrrio se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-feita estas bien? No sabes toda la noche esperando noticias tuyas. Perdóname por dejarte sola en el parque.. perdóname si me hubiera quedado contigo no hubiese pasado esto perdóname exclamaba sai poniéndose de rodillas

-sakura sorprendida. Dijo: Sai levántate no es tu culpa… y sonriendo tiernamente le dijo todo esta bien

-sai poniéndose de pie le dijo gracias feita mira y le dio un sobre muy pesado por cierto.

-sakura sorprendida al ver que el sobre estaba lleno de muchos dibujos de ella… lo miro y le dijo y esto?

-sai sonrrojado dijo es que anoche no deje de pensarte ni un solo momento quería volverte a ver sonreír y hacer muchas cosas asi que lo ilustraba en mis dibujos

-sakura dijo.. es increíble gracias sai :D

Entoncs sasuke se puso de pie y mirando a sakura con desprecio dijo

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee hasta aquí quedamos ajaj xDD

Esperenn en prox! Opinen opinen


End file.
